1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a system and method for telecommunications. More particularly, the application is directed to a system and joint beamforming method across multiple base stations communicating with mobile stations.
2. Background Information
Many wireless communications systems are available to communicate information between users. One such wireless communication system is referred herein as a multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) system. A conventional MIMO network includes a plurality of base stations providing communications to a plurality of mobile stations. The network is referred to as a MIMO network in light of the use of multiple antennas at both the transmitter and receiver. The use of multiple antennas at both a base station and mobile station may improve communication performance.
Conventionally, a base station of a MIMO network providing communication services to a mobile station may use beamforming to provide communication services to the mobile station. Beamforming is a well-known signal processing technique for directional signal transmission or reception.
Beamforming performed by a conventional base station is based on information received only from a mobile station being served by the base station. This information may then be used by a beamformer of the base station to control the characteristics of a signal best used for communicating with the mobile station. As such, a conventional base station of a MIMO network does not receive information from mobile stations being served by other base stations of the MIMO network.